


Simpler Pleasures

by RichmanBachard



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Breast Sucking, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard
Summary: Frustrated by her boyfriend’s lack of making a move, Ann takes their relationship to the next level.





	Simpler Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Request and OC by BraveVesperia01

For Ann Takamaki, life had proven both arduous and wonderful in recent years. A struggle, a storm to be weathered. And yet, on the other side of the tunnel, she found herself content, taking it all in stride. She weathered numerous difficulties: social, physical, psychological, and more. And, having come to grips with her public image, she grew comfortable with presenting herself to others – her beauty, her form. She remained humble, but took pride in what she felt was worth sharing. 

For Ann Takamaki, life was.. pleasant, now. A balance struck, a fulfilling life ahead. Good friends, good work, a good sense of purpose… and, to her delight, seemingly an ounce of good love – the cherry atop her cognitive sundae. 

Yet in the midst of that ongoing and forthcoming bliss, lay a seed of doubt. Doubt, and curiosity. Their third date had passed and much to her dismay, suspicions were beginning to be confirmed. 

Josh was cute. A shy boy who harbored the indelible habit of getting lost in her eyes whenever he mustered the courage to do so. He was there for her; a shoulder to cry on as well as a lover to seduce … except for the considerable _lack_ of the latter. So far. It hadn’t bothered her too much. _He’s a gentleman,_ Ann would muse. But after so long, all the hungry glances and sensual touches would just not do. They would not be enough for someone as insatiable as her. For Ann Takamaki, her loins frequently burned with an everlasting hunger, a vicious sexual desire that demanded quenching. And her beau fit the bill, he was everything she was looking for. 

Shy, check. Smart, check. But most of all; his slender frame, rather femme demeanor, and his careful approach. Check, check, check.. 

Suffice it to say, she wanted to rock the poor boy’s world. She had a type, and she knew it well. Who could blame her? Though his shyness was perhaps too much at times, she could see the want in his eyes. He would look away whenever she finally caught on, but she could feel his gaze up and down her form. She knew, of course. She loved it, she prolonged the notion. He wanted it, but she wanted it _more._

Time would tell, but in her mind a plan had begun to brew. A plan to satisfy her needs alongside his own. Something inside her began to gnaw at her sense of care, her care and patience. In response, a powerful ache filled her core – with a compulsion she could not deny much longer. The thought of, no, not what she wanted him to do but rather what _she_ wanted to do to _him._ There was power here, and it was beginning to make her feel good.

— 

Her approach during their fourth date was sterner, more voracious. Her display of control and influence brought a flush across his cheeks. His attempts to hide the coloration failed, and she ate it all up.

When he was brought back to her place and her hands were all over him, tearing at him, clawing with care, he knew they reached the precipice of change. 

And he relinquished all control to her.

Later, amidst their heated display, his groans at the sight of ruby-red lipstick marks against his skin – his chest, his stomach, his cock – was nothing more than music to her ears. 

When she unveiled her ample bosom to him, he squirmed in the best possible way. When she lay her chest against him, drawing a plentiful shiver from his slender frame, she pushed them closer – desperate with need. With a soft coo she encouraged him to proceed, helping one of her thick, pink nipples into his mouth to suckle upon. On command he performed tentatively, his lips wrapping tight as he attempted to stifle a groan deep in his throat. She inserted another finger into his bud as he sucked, her touch plunging deep within him to beckon against the sensitive nub. With his whimpers and cries forming like further, delicious notes to her already orchestra of pleasure, her sex dripped with arousal, her own tiny mews of affection and need spilling forth as she pleasured him, prepared him for what was next. 

Her free hand rubbed along the front of his body, playing with his own sensitive nipples which drew from him a surprised whine – but not one of displeasure; rather, a weakness. She alternated just as his mouth did from her tits. Her nimble fingers danced along his sensitive buds to his twitching sex, back and forth her touch went as her other hand grew more intense with its fingering. The soft whispers of what was to come, what she was going to do to him almost made him spend his release then and there – but a withdrawal of her hands and breasts ensured his pleasurable suffering would continue to her benefit.

Her movements were considerably rougher as she moved him, turning him over so as to kneel upon all-fours. She had him at his most vulnerable, himself presented for her to bask in the sight of. 

Dragging her tongue across her upper lip, the flesh now wet as she dutifully coated what would come next with plentiful ounces of lubricant.  
_Arrivederci, Squirtsy,_ the label read. _For when you both want it oh, so bad._ She smiled reflexively at the wording. A gift from her friend, Haru. A notable freak in her own right, Ann was sure. Perhaps she would.. 

_Later, maybe,_ she thought, returning all her focus towards the slick, ribbed cock that was now fastened to the harness nestled around her waist. Its straps wound snugly in all the right places, every move and thrust of the cock brushing against her pussy gently, but with consistency.

When she pressed the tip of it against his pucker slack with fluid, she pressed ahead with a notable impatience. Josh had not protested, or, at least, he did not _verbalize_ such a thing. Yet what he did verbalize were the quiet gasps that spilled into louder moans as she, slowly but surely, pressed inside, filling his canal to the brim. The ribbed texture prodded and rubbed against every, single, sensitive part of him.

Her thrusts started slow, tender. The cock: just long enough to plunge deep, just thick enough to break someone in proper, and _just_ soft enough to mimic the plush of the real thing – yet the ribbed nature and her own movements had worn him down faster than she expected. He squealed against her thrusts, the soft clapping of flesh which soon picked up in speed. His cries of pleasure littered the room; talk of “more” was followed by talk of her own. “You like that?” she said, which he readily confirmed. She rutted into him after that, reveling in her own assertive display of dominance. Ann made him hers in the most intimate, vulnerable manner. He belonged to her. Then and there, he would weep at the sound of her name as well as her touch.

For Ann Takamaki, she could delight in this kind of erotic display, in this kind of relationship. When he hit his peak, spending himself in her hand, she grinned. His reward for it all would be his lips tending to her soft, aching cunt – her fingers threading through his light brown hair as he devoured her—taking in her nectar, the results of her pleasure.

For Ann Takamaki… she could get used to this, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [@RichmanBachard](https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard) and [@RichmanSFW](https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW) to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.


End file.
